


Riled Up

by unfortunatesoul



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatesoul/pseuds/unfortunatesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla annoys Laura, Laura gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riled Up

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote for carmilluminati based on 'okay right so you know how cats always knock cups over because theyre assholes imagine laura getting one of those magical cups that you cant knock over and carmilla just gets SO MAD AND FRUSTRATED'  
> read more of my writing and my screaming about aus at aycarmilla.tumblr.com idk if you want to

This was the third time this week that Laura had walked into her dorm only to be greeted by a huge puddle in front of her desk and an overturned cup right by her laptop. The  _third_ time. It was only  _Tuesday_.

Of course, her girlfriend was curled up on her bed, absolutely no care in the world at all. Laura wasn’t having any of it. She let her bag slip down her arm, the strap falling into her hand, before she tossed it at Carmilla. Oh yeah, she was fully aware it was packed full of text books.

“What have I told you?!” Laura Hollis, tiny ball of rage.

Carmilla had sat up, rubbing the side on which the bag had landed, frowning at the smaller girl. “What?”

“What have I told you about the damn cups?!”

“Oh, chill out, buttercup. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Laura let out a frustrated grunt and threw her hands up in the air, storming into the bathroom for a towel.

It was obvious the vampire was laughing to herself.

//

Thursday. Another puddle. Another glass on its side by her laptop.

“So help me God, Carmilla!”

//

She finally caught her in the act. Saturday morning, 2am. Laura jolted awake when she heard the sound of glass on wood.

“I fucking knew it!” She shot out of bed, pointing a finger at the giant black cat that had one of its front paws on the desk and the other in the air, hovering over the overturned glass.

Carmilla lowered herself slowly, her eyes trained on Laura. Pure, unadulterated guilt. Was it guilt though? Or was it just embarrassment due to the fact that she’d been caught being an ass.

“Why near my laptop though? Of all things. At least have the decency to move it before you throw it all over the place.”

//

Sunday – no spills. Saturday – no spills. Someone came up with the genius idea of ‘magical cups’. Cups that could be picked up but not tipped over. There was absolutely no hesitation on Laura’s part when she went out to buy one.

Monday afternoon, she came back to the sight of Catmilla hunched on her desk, teeth bared and hissing at the flask. She ignored it and went to shower, revelling in the muffled sound of Carmilla getting annoyed.

Laura wasn’t surprised when she left the bathroom and saw Carmilla sat on her bed, glaring at offending object.

“What the fuck is that, Laura?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,  _buttercup_.”

Carmilla grunted and stood, wrapping her hands around the cup and pulling it. She ended up getting so frustrated that one foot was pressed against the desk at waist-height and she was balancing on the other, trying to pull it over with all of her weight.

Laura just reclined back against her pillows and laughed. “I told you not to mess with the damn glass.”


End file.
